Cars and light trucks are commonly towed behind motor homes for the purpose of providing local transportation after the motor home is attached to the campground facilities. Commonly used tow bars restrict a driver's ability to back the motor home and car combination while the tow bar is fitted to the towed vehicle. If backing is attempted, the front wheels often twist or turn, thereby preventing straight backing.
There are newer tow bars available which allow backing, but are limited to certain tow vehicles with specific front wheel caster angles. The present invention is not so limited. Instead, the invention, when used properly, reduces problems associated with jackknifing or cramping of steer wheels of varied towed vehicles.